ikkitousen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyosho's Arc: Ryoshu Academy Falls
Kyosho's Arc: Ryoshu Academy Falls 'is the fictitious 58th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the ninth episode of [[Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers|'Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers]].''' Summary Sousou had followed Juniku's plan to the letter and possessed a good portion of northern Kanto. The second-to-last step of Sousou's conquest was to seize Ryoshu Academy from Jutei Batou, the older brother of Mouki Bachou and Bunyaku Kansui. While he was making a ruckus in the west, Soujin tried to hold out with Jokou but were forced to give up the Doukan Park. Seeking aid from Sousou, he personally led Kyocho, Kakouen, Chuutoku Teiiku, Buntatsu Ritsuu, and a group of reserve fighters from Kyosho to the Doukan Park through snowfall. There, he discovered that Mouki Bachou had joined their forces and Buntatsu Kansui had healed from his prior injuries. Sousou decided to demonstrate his superiority and asked for a fight with Bachou. She accepted and asked who she'd fight. Sousou asked for volunteers but many of them were scared of her for how she infiltrated their school in the last season. Only Buntatsu Ritsuu took up the challenge and promised to give Sousou a good show. He ran out there and, before his fist could even make contact with her, Bachou jumped and kicked him in the face. Ritsuu fell unconscious and the entire Kyosho army lost morale. Batou then launched an offense of snowballs and beat a large amount of Sousou's fighters while they were being hit by rocks in the snowballs. Wanting to get out of the commotion, Sousou fled but was chased by Bachou, Batou and a few other fighters. Sousou was able to take a scarf and cover his face to avoid being recognized and successfully alluded them. Suddenly, Bachou and Batou suprised him and were about to strike. Then Kyocho arrived and dealt with Bachou. While Batou was distracted with helping his sister, Sousou walked up to him and used his will to knock him out. Bachou saw that attack and Sousou order Kyocho to retreat with him. Sousou planned for his next venture and later discovered that Batou had been defeated so bad that he had panic attacks every second, causing Bachou and Kansui to request reinforcements that would arrive the next day. Without a defense, Sousou didn't know what to do. Then Chuutoku Teiiku advised him to build a strong snow fort and drench it with water. The incoming cold winds would turn the water into ice and make it too solid and too cold for Bachou's fighters to break. Sousou adopted the idea and allowed his men to build a fort around them and cover it with water posthaste. The next morning, as the snow fell moderately, Bachou and Kansui marched with a large army of Ryoshu fighters before Sousou's snow fort. Kansui ordered their snowballs to be thrown but they had no effect. Then, Kyocho challenged Bachou to a fight, which she gladly accepted against the wishes of Kansui. The two fought for hours but this time they were neck-and-neck. By mid-day, they were ordered to take a break as Kansui and Sousou met. Sousou began to recall the good 'ol days with him before the beating and Kansui sarcastically made references to their old times. No one could hear them and Bachou didn't like the looks of what they talked about. Finally, Sousou agreed to allow the Ryoshu fighters to leave and declare a truce. After Kansui told this to Bachou, she became upset that they'd retreat without a fight. Kansui convinced her that this was for the better and her anger died down. After that, Sousou wrote a letter to Kansui about the agreement and blotched out a few words, making it look like he was trying to hide something. He sent it to Kansui, who became confused by it. Bachou walked in and saw the letter, becoming suspicious of Kansui. Around sundown, the forces met again to meet with Sousou, but this time, Sousou, from his snow fort, screamed at Kansui about the agreement that they made to give him Ryoshu Academy in exchange for Bachou and Batou. Kansui was confused and Bachou turned on Kansui. As their force began to experience infighting, Sousou launched his attack and forced Bachou to withdraw. With Bachou gone, Sousou took over Ryoshu quickly and solidified the north. With Ryoshu Academy, Sousou finally turned his attention south, specifically at Keishou Academy. Appearing Characters '''Kyosho Academy * Moutoku Sousou * Chuukou Kyocho * Myosai Kakouen * Koumei Jokou * Shikou Soujin * Chuutoku Teiiku * Buntatsu Ritsuu Ryoshu Academy * Jutei Batou * Bunyaku Kansui * Batai * Teigin * Seigi Seito Academy * Mouki Bachou Trivia * Jutei Batou is the Japanese equivalent of Ma Teng (styelname: Shoucheng). * Chuutoku Teiiku is the Japanese equivalent of Cheng Yu (stylename: Zhongde). * Buntatsu Ritsuu is the Japanese equivalent of Li Tong (stylename: Wenda). * Batai is the Japanese equivalent of Ma Dai. * Teigin is the Japanese equivalent of Cheng Yin. * Seigi is the Japanese equivalent of Cheng Yi. * Doukan Tennis Court is the Japanese equivalent of Tong Guan (Tong Pass).